It is known that 2,3-benzodiazepines exert anxiolytic, antidepressant, anticonvulsive, muscle relaxant and neuroprotective activities (e.g. Hungarian patent specifications Nos. 155572, 179018, 191698, 191702, 195788 and 206719, international patent specification No. WO/01422 etc.).
It is also known that certain 2-,3-benzodiazepine derivatives exert their activity by inhibiting AMPA receptors in a non-competitive manner [Donovan S. D. et. al.: J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 271, 25-29, (1994)].
It is known that glutamate receptors of AMPA type play an important role in acute and chronic diseases of the central nervous system; thus, by inhibiting AMPA receptors muscle relaxant, neuroprotective and anticonvulsive effects can be achieved.